Historia de Taxi
by Shell Craig
Summary: ONE SHOT. Y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre. Simplemente sexy. Ella sonrió al reconocer al taxi donde trabaja cada noche.  Basada en la canción homónima de Ricardo Arjona


**Disclaimer. **Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... La historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades.

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction)_

* * *

><p><strong>HISTORIA DE TAXI<strong>

(Basada en la canción homónima de Ricardo Arjona — ONE SHOT)

Y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre. Ese vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación pero no daba lugar a la vulgaridad. Simplemente sexy. Ella sonrió al reconocer al taxi donde trabaja cada noche.

Esta vez me estacione para poder admirarla, como lo hacía desde hace poco más de 3 meses. Ella me miro extrañada cuando me vio bajar del taxi pero siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me apoye en el capó del auto mientras le sonreía de lado y cruzaba mis manos, me había dicho que era su pose favorita.

— ¿Y a qué debe el honor de que se haya estacionado caballero? —preguntó con un grado de erotismo en la voz.

—Me preguntaba, que qué hacia tan hermosa dama tan sola y a lo mejor le podría ofrecer mí ayuda —conteste siguiéndole el juego.

—Lo siento, pero estoy esperando a alguien —dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Que mala suerte la mía supongo.

—Pero le puedo hacer compañía mientras llega la persona que estoy esperando.

— No es mala idea —dije mientras pegaba mi frente con la de ella—. Buenas noches, Bella

— Buenas noches Edward —se acercó y juntó sus labios con los míos, como lo hacía cada noche. Pidió acceso a mi boca, el cual concedí muy fácilmente, esta mujer me volvía loco. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras tomaba con sus manos mi cabello, mientras que yo posaba las mías en sus finas caderas. Estaba profundizando el beso. Si no se detenía pronto, no llegaríamos a su casa y le haría el amor a plena hora pico de la Avenida Principal de Forks, Washington. A falta de aire ella fue la que se separó—. Parece que alguien ha despertado.

—Tú eres la culpable —dije todavía jadeando—, ¿están en el bar?

—Sí, como siempre.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunté.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, en medio de la nada, la primera vez que la vi, había quedado completamente en shock, ahora era muy común estar aquí. La ayude a bajarse del taxi y me sonrío y me besó. La tome entre mis brazos para poder subir las escaleras, se separo de mí y me volvió a sonreír. Estando enfrente de la puerta, la mire con un signo de interrogación

— La llave está en mi bolsa.

—Amor, ¿por qué no abres tú?, bueno yo tengo las manos algo ocupadas —soltó una carcajada, mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsa, con ella en mis brazos entre en esa casa que se había convertido en mi lugar, en mi hogar.

Además de compartir el sexo, que aquí entre nos, ha sido fantástico, maravilloso, único, compartíamos el gusto por la buena música al igual que se ha convertido en una amiga, a la que puedo llegar a contarle mis cosas y mis problemas y siempre podría esperar de ella un respuesta y un consejo para solucionarlos.

Una vez adentro, la bajé con cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, pero era mi muñeca. Ella me miró con esos ojos chocolates, me habían cautivado desde la primera vez que la vi ya hace poco de tres meses. Colocó una de sus delicadas manos en mi pecho, mientras que mi corazón latía desbocado de la emoción, nunca me cansaría de verla así. Ella me sonrió al darse cuenta

Posó la otra mano en mi cara, yo seguí su camino y acaricié su mano encima de mi rostro y la miré, esperando tener como respuesta un sonrojo notable de su parte, lo cual conseguí exitosamente. A pesar de compartir la intimidad, me encantaba que no perdiera esa parte de su pudor, me encantaba verla de esa manera.

— ¿Crees que algún día logre controlar esto? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Sinceramente, espero que no. Te ves adorable

— ¿Adorable? —frunció su ceño.

—Te ves hermosa, cada vez que lo haces, a mi me encanta —posé mi mano en su rostro y ella inclino su rostro en mi mano mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Nunca me cansare de sentirte así, tan cálido, tan cariñoso —dijo con los ojos cerrados—, tan mío —terminó con un susurró mientras abría los ojos.

—Yo tampoco Bella, sentirte de esta manera. Me gusta compartir esa dualidad que tienes, puedes ser tierna y apasionada, eso que tanto amo. De sentirte de igual manera mía.

—Siempre tuya Edward, ¡siempre! —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Siempre tuyo Bella, ¡siempre! —dije de manera solemne mientras me inclinaba a besarla, y ni si quiera tuve que pedir permiso para ingresar a esa segunda cavidad que me volvía loco, pues ella simplemente abrió la boca para permitir el ingreso a su boca.

Empecé a deslizar mis manos de su cuello, después a sus hombros, para seguir con sus pechos. A ella se le escapó un gemido. Se separó de mi por falta de aire, pero eso no impidió que mi boca se deslizara hacia su cuello mientras mis manos viajaban lentamente a su cintura, para después llegar a sus caderas y pegarla más a mí. Como si eso fuera posible. Me separe de su cuello para atacar otra vez esos labios, ella colocaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras que mi manos seguían su viaje. Destino, sus bien torneadas piernas. Una vez logrado mi objetivo la levante poco, para darle entender que la necesitaba alrededor mío, ella entendió a la perfección, y después de un pequeño salto la tenía con sus piernas rodeando mi cintura.

—Me vuelves loca, Edward —dijo jadeando.

—Es culpa compartida, cariño —mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Yo veía el destino muy lejos, pues se me dificultaba caminar con ella alrededor de mí, pero no me importó, llegue a la primera habitación del segundo piso, que me sorprendió, era el cuarto de juego, ella me miró con interrogación, yo solo me limite a sonreírle

—Esta noche, no vas a dormir. Vas a llegar tantas veces, vas a gritar mi nombre y me pedirás que te deje respirar —cuando entre la primera vez aquí fue hace dos meses, cuando me retó a un juego de billar. Si pensaban que era un deporte para hombre. Déjenme decirles que esta mujer me dio una paliza ganándome 10 veces mientras que yo lo hice solo lo hice 5. Además que siempre le quise hacer amor en esa mesa de billar y se lo hice saber.

—Antes de ir a tu habitación, siempre quise hacerte el amor en esa mesa de billar, desde el día que me diste una paliza, así que si no te molesta y si estás dispuesta me gustaría cumplir esa fantasía.

—Me leíste el pensamiento, yo no he dejado de pensar eso desde que entraste por primera vez aquí.

Así que caminé con ella y la coloqué en la orilla de la mesa y le sonreí.

—Me encanta ese vestido, no he dejado de pensar en hacerte el amor desde que te vi con él.

—Especialmente para ti, cariño.

Ella me miró fijamente y dirigió sus manos a la orilla de mi playera, sin apartar esa mirada de la mía, y sacó mi playera y sin ese pudor que la caracterizaba mira mi abdomen que había estado trabajando durante los últimos meses para ella.

—Veo que has estado trabajando —comentó ella.

—No quiero quedarme atrás, ese cuerpo tuyo me vuelve loco y quiero que con el mío tú estés en la misma situación

—Créeme, estoy en la misma situación

Le sonreía, incapaz de pensar algo coherente, dirigí mis manos hacia su cuello para empujarla hacia a mí, para poder besarla y descargar toda la pasión que mi piel desbordaba, ella me respondió de la misma manera, mis manos se condujeron hacia el estraple de su vestido y lo deslicé, lentamente para dejar a la luz sus bien formados senos, excitados y rosados para mí.

Mi boca fue marcando su territorio hacia su cuello, para después besarla en sus hombros, mientras que mis manos seguían deslizando su vestido alrededor de su cuerpo. El vestido quedo en la cintura, pues ella seguía sentada en la mesa.

Ella me miró, cuando detuve mis manos y mis labios alrededor de sus hombros y me sonrío lentamente.

—Nunca me cansare de sentirte así —me dijo—. ¡Te Amo, Edward! —le sonreí.

—Yo también te amo, Bella. Yo también te amo —repetí—. Recuéstate para que te pueda quitar el vestido —y así lo hizo, levanto sus caderas para que pudiera deslizar el vestido con mayor facilidad. Llevaba una tanga color rojo que me impedía la vista la entrada al paraíso, así que deslicé el vestido con todo y la tanga dejando a mi vista, ese pequeño triangulo que indicaba hacia donde me debía dirigir.

—No es justo, yo estoy desnuda de un solo jalón y tú todavía andas en pantalones.

—Te dejare hacer tu trabajo, pero primero vas a gritar mi nombre.

—Solo tú.

Me contestó, mientras seguía recostada en la mesa, medio levanto su cuello para verme y sonreírme. Yo dirigí una de mis manos a sus pechos mientras mis labios se iban deslizando en su abdomen hasta dirigirme a la puerta de mi paraíso personal, ella gimió al sentir mi respiración en su entrada, estaba tan húmeda y ese me puso frenético. Tomó mi mano que se posaba en uno de sus senos, para llevársela a la boca.

Tomo el dedo anular y se lo llevó a la boca, lo succionaba como si fuera mi miembro el que estuviera en su boca, mi pequeño amigo brinco de gusto con ese pensamiento y yo gemí en su entrada. Baje y me acerque a sus labios y los succioné con fuerza, mientras posaba mi mano en el triángulo para abrirlos y masajearlos.

De reojo pude ver como una de sus manos estaba masajeando uno de sus senos, mientras con la otra sujetaba mi mano, para facilitar mi trabajo.

— Usted vuelva a lo suyo —dijo entre gemidos.

— Claro que sí.

Reemplacé mis labios por uno de mis dedos, cuando ella lo sintió, mordió mis dedos que aun reposaban en su boca. Empecé a bombear con suavidad, cada vez estaba más mojada, así que ingrese un segundo dedo para poder seguir bombeando, aumente la velocidad, ella ya había dejado libre mis manos y sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles, estaba a punto de llegar, y de golpe saqué mis dedos.

—Si no fuera porque me siento débil, podría matarte por hacer eso —dijo mientras sonreía.

—Todo es para mejorar amor —le dije—, tú solo déjate llevar.

Mis labios volvieron a su entrada, para seguir succionando, ella empezó gemir nuevamente, podría jurar que el remolino en su vientre se había vuelto a formar en menos de 5 segundos. Ingrese mi lengua en esa cavidad que estaba excitada solo para mí. Tome sus labios vaginales entre mis dedos para poder masajearlos y hacer movimientos en círculos, mientras mi lengua entraba y salía por su abertura.

— ¡Edward!, es… estoy a… apunto de…de… lle…llegar —dijo entre jadeos, me limite a ignorarla para seguir con mi trabajo, que me estaba complaciendo más que a nada en el mundo

Tomé sus labios íntimos entre mi boca y empecé a succionarlos mientras metía uno de mis dedos en su cavidad, sentí sus piernas enrollar mi cara pegándome más a su cavidad, estaba incomodo pero eso no me importo yo estaba bombeando más rápido y succionando más fuerte, baño mis labios con sus jugos, y limpie todo con mi lengua.

— ¡Dios mío! —dijo mientras seguía con mi trabajo. Cuando terminé, ella se sentó nuevamente para mirarme a ojos—. Solo tú —repitió para dirigir sus manos a mi cuello y empezar una vez con la batalla campar entre nuestras bocas. Una vez separados

—No quería arruinar, tan bella mesa.

—No es la mesa la que preocupa en este momento.

—Eso no debería sorprenderme, pero lo estoy —dije y una vez más se dirigió a mis labios y sus manos se posaban en mi espalda, poco a poco fue bajando sus manos, para posarlas en la hebilla de mis cinturón y quitármelo.

Dejo la hebilla a un costado, mientras sus labios de dirigían a mi clavícula mientras con sus agiles manos desabotonaban mi pantalón y bajo el cierre de este, metió sus manos entre mis bóxers para sentir mi miembro.

La erección ya empezaba a molestarme y ella pareció darse cuenta, pues soltó un comentario.

—Parece que alguien quiere ser liberado.

— ¿Por qué no eres tu quien lo libera? —solté entre jadeos. Me empujó milimétricamente para que ella se pudiera bajar de la mesa

—Con gusto —dijo mientras bajaba los pantalones con todo y bóxers y enseguida mi notable y dolorosa erección salió a la luz.

La ayude a sentarse otra vez en la mesa, mientras me señalaba con el dedo índice que me acercará a ella. Cuando lo hice mientras me besaba tomo con sus manos mi erección y empezó masajearlo, yo nada más sentía una terrible excitación en mi vientre.

…Arriba…

…Abajo…

…Arriba…

…Abajo…

—Quiero tomar el control —me dijo.

—Haz conmigo lo que quieras —le contesté.

—Muy bien, quiero te recuestes en la mesa —se bajó y me cedió el lugar para que me recostara. Yo de inmediato lo hice—. Ponte en medio de la mesa —me dijo yo recosté un poco más atrás mientras ella se subía a la mesa.

—Te ves tremendamente sexy con esos zapatos —se limitó a sonreírme mientras me daba le espalda y se sentaba en mi pecho. Sentir sus nalgas fue la gloria pero lo fue más cuando ella empezó y trabajo una vez más.

Se agacho hacía mi sexo, y lo tomo con su mano mientras lo masajeaba y con su boca se devoraba testículos, mis jadeos se hacían cada vez más audibles. Por fin tomo mi miembro entre sus labios y empezó a trabajar en ellos. Yo acariciaba sus espalda mientras ella hacia su trabajo, solo veía como su cabeza subía y baja en movimientos sincronizados.

— ¡Bella!, por… por… fa… favor —dije entre sollozos de excitación.

—Mmmm… —alcancé oír mientras su boca seguía alrededor de mí.

—No… quiero… llegar… así..., por… favor.

En ese momento ella se detuvo, se volteó y me miró con malicia.

—Yo tampoco quiero que llegues así —mientras los decía se apoyo en mi pecho para levantarse y entrar lentamente y llenarla por completo.

— ¡Dios! —dije—, se siente tan bien

Y empezó a cabalgarme, tenía que resistir no quería llegar antes que ella. Con sus manos en mi pecho y dándome la espalda empezó a cabalgarme con fuerza. Era una hermosa imagen y eso que la tenía de espaldas. Empezó hacer sus cabalgadas más lentas y entonces empecé a levantar mi cadera para hacer la penetración algo más profunda, ella se sintió más llena pues sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles.

Estaba a punto de llegar, se recostó en mi pecho, estaba cansada pero aun así no había llegado. Tome sus caderas para que saliera de mí. Le di la vuelta, para cabalgara frente a mí. Volvió entrar pero esta vez lo hizo muy rápido que los dos jadeamos.

Metió uno de sus dedos en mi boca y mientras yo se lo chupaba ella me cabalgaba con fuerza y rapidez. Mis manos se fueron a sus senos y tomé entre mis dedos sus pezones y los empecé a apretar y sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles. Posé mis manos en su cadera para marcar el ritmo. Yo quería que ella llegara antes que yo, pues tenía varias ideas en mi mente.

Sus gemidos inundaron el cuarto de juegos con su segundo orgasmo de la noche, sentí como sus paredes se contraían alrededor de mi miembro y estuve a punto de eyacular pero me resistí, no sé cómo, pero lo hice.

— ¿No has llegado? —dijo mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho y yo acariciaba sus cabello.

—No —le dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó contrariada.

—Tengo varias ideas en mi mente y gritaras mucho antes de que yo llegue.

—Eso no es justo.

— ¿Qué no es justo? —pregunté.

—Piensas en mí antes que en ti, nunca me había sentido de esta manera hasta que apareciste en mi vida.

—Me enseñaron que las damas van primero.

—Sí, pero yo ya tuve dos y tu ninguno.

—Me vengaré después.

— ¿Es una amenaza? —preguntó mientras se levantaba.

—No, es una promesa —y me sonrió con malicia.

Con algo de ayuda salió de mí.

—Ahora es mi turno.

Me bajé de la mesa de un lado mientras ella seguía arriba de esta, me fui a una de las orillas y le señale que se acercara a mí, ello lo hizo y empecé a jugar nuevamente con sus senos. Mientras una de mis manos estaba en esas hermosas montañas, la otra se dirigió a su cavidad. Apenas la había tocado y ya estaba lista para mí

— ¿Lista? —pregunté.

—Para ti siempre.

La recosté lentamente en la mesa, y puse una de sus piernas en uno de mis hombros y lentamente entre en ella. Ella jadeo al sentirme dentro, me incline sobre ella para besarla lentamente y meter mi lengua en su boca, que estaba desesperada por sentirme.

Empecé a moverme lentamente en ella, esperaría que ella marcara el ritmo diciendo como lo quería, los gritos me decían que iba por un buen camino pero no quería presionarla y hacer movimientos bruscos, era tonto pensar de esa manera por la forma en la que ella había llegado antes

—Por…favor —dijo jadeando—, estoy… a…. apunto… de…. ¡Dios!

—Dilo, Bells, dime como lo quieres.

—Más… rápido… y…. fuerte…

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, lo que guste mi muñeca.

Comencé a hacer mis movimientos más rápidos y más fuertes. Dios mío estaba en la gloria total. Mis movimientos se hacían con sincronía a su cuerpo y a sus jadeos

—Vamos amor, córrete para mí… una vez más

Mis movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos, más rápidos, llegue a pensar que la estaba lastimando con los gritos que soltaba, pero sus palabras de "más", "rápido", "así cariño", "tómame", hacían que mis movimientos no cedieran. Una vez más en la noche sentía sus paredes contraerse, pero se resistía a dejarse llevar, levanto sus caderas logrando que soltara un merecido gemido.

Con su espalda apoyada en la mesa y sus dos piernas ya en mis hombros, sabrá Dios en qué momento había subido la otra pierna, levantó un poco más sus cadera y empezó hacer movimientos en círculos, si seguía así terminaría antes que ella, pero antes quería hacerla llegar a su tercer orgasmo.

Así que tomé una de sus piernas y la bajé, para después tomar sus caderas marcar mi ritmo. Empecé hacer mis penetraciones más profundas, que podía sentir su Punto G, lo sentía rozar en la punta de mi pene.

Comencé hacer movimientos circulares para que mi punta pudiera sentir su punto y hacerla jadear más fuerte esta noche.

Estaba desesperada lo sabía, pero ella no quería ceder. Entonces hice mis movimientos más lentos y después más rápidos, cuando su tercer orgasmo me tomó por sorpresa cuando soltó un sonoro grito que inundó la habitación.

—Ha sido el más fuerte, y una vez más no has llegado —dijo jadeando.

—Espero conseguir otro más

—Pero promete que llegarás conmigo, esta vez —dijo y empezó hacer puchero. Había descubierto que esa era un arma mortal en contra mía—. Quiero que lleguemos como uno solo —terminó.

—Lo prometo —, la hice bajarse de la mesa y que se inclinara en una de las orillas. Sabía de antemano que esta vez llegaremos juntos a ese punto sin retorno.

Lentamente ingrese en ella. Ella jadeo pues la sensación del tercer orgasmo todavía seguía ahí, me incline en su espalda para tomar sus senos entre mis manos y masajearlos. Empecé hacer movimientos en círculos en ellos, mientras mis entradas eran lentas y tranquilas

—Así bebe —me dijo—, lento y con calma quiero que llegues conmigo.

—Créeme —detuve mis movimientos—, no creo aguantar otro de tus orgasmos sin llegar yo también.

—Solo hazlo —me dijo.

Mis movimientos se empezaron hacer más rápidos y estos se sincronizaban con la de mis manos, una de ellas se dirigió a su boca y ella empezó a chupar. Cuando sentí que mordía mi dedo tome en cuenta que estaba a punto de llegar, pero yo no estaba listo. Salí de ella y dio un respingo de frustración

—Lo siento, cariño. Pero aún no estoy listo

La giré para que quedara frente a mí, entre en ella muy rápido que dio un respingo. Tomé con mis manos sus piernas e hice que las enrollara en mi cintura. Ella se apretó alrededor de mí mientras yo la cargaba y la estampaba en la primera pared que encontré.

Mis movimientos eran lentos y pensados, no quería desesperación, quería que fuera un momento tierno.

Sentí como enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, que siguieron su camino hacia mis hombros. Coloque todo su peso en mis piernas para poder tomar sus manos y colocar arriba de ellas, con una mano sostuve sus manos mientras que con el otro brazo la enrolle alrededor de su cintura.

Ella jadeaba y ya sentía mi orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina, solté sus manos para tomar sus caderas y guiarlas a un ritmo acompasado.

—Sé que estas lista cariño… yo también lo estoy… solo mueve tus caderas en cir…

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando ella empezó hacer esos movimientos, ella coloco sus manos en mi espalda, clavándome una vez más las uñas, mientras escondía su rostro en mi cuello.

Dejé la ternura por un lado y mis movimientos y penetraciones se hicieron bruscos. Sentía como ella apretaba sus paredes alrededor de mi pene para que pudiera llegar con la misma intensidad que ella.

Ya estaba aquí, el orgasmo de ambos estaba aquí. Mis movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos; como si eso fuera posible. Sus paredes se contraían en mi. Dios. Dios. Dios.

Los dos gritamos cuando nuestros orgasmos se dejaron llevar y eyaculé dentro de ella, y ella absorbió todo mi líquido. La bese de manera tierna. Era eso lo que más amaba después de compartir un orgasmo tan maravilloso como este.

Cuando rompimos el beso, ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro con esa mirada todavía excitada. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que nunca me cansaría de sentirla así. Acaricio mis labios con sus pulgares y yo pegaba mi frente con la de ella, para besarla otra vez, sin quitar sus manos de mi rostro.

Dejó de besarme, pero sin separar sus labios de los míos me dijo con vehemencia:

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida —tratando de controlar mis respiraciones que seguían al limite.

La despegué de la pared, y estando todavía adentro de ella, pues me rehusaba a salir, me senté en el suelo con cuidado de no lastimarla, ella apoyo su rostro en mi hombro, su respiración ya era más tranquila. Con su dedo índice se deslizaba alrededor de todo mi pecho.

A regañadientes salí de ella y Bella dio un respingo.

—Vamos a tu habitación

Fuimos a su habitación donde hicimos el amor una vez más, pero esta vez dejando la pasión de lado, tomo su lugar la ternura y el amor. Bella se enrolló en mí para quedarse dormida.

Estaba molido, pero no podía dormirme pues pronto llegaría el momento más doloroso de cada noche, irme.

Con cuidado de no levantarla y me fije en la hora, eran las 2:45 a.m., quise salirme de la cama pero ella me apretó más a su cuerpo, Desnudo. Nada más de pensarlo un gran amigo se empezó a levantar. Tuve que pensar en mi hermano en calzones para que mi erección bajara un poco.

—Bells, ya es tarde amor, tengo que irme —dije en un susurro.

—No quiero que te vayas —comentó somnolienta.

—Yo tampoco, pero es necesario, son las 2:45 de la mañana.

—Ya lo sé y no se me hace justo.

—A mi tampoco, se me hace eterno el día, para que llegue la noche.

— ¿Habrá algún día que no estemos a las prisas y que un día despertemos al amanecer juntos?

—Es lo que más añoro.

Por fin me soltó, algo frustrada.

—Ve a bañarte, mientras yo voy por tu ropa al cuarto de juegos.

—Gracias, amor.

Me fui a la regadera y abrí la llave del agua fría, lo necesitaba. No tarde ni cinco minutos y vi ropa y mis zapatos en la cama pero ni un rastro de ella, en el fondo lo agradecí para no tomarla ahí y hacerle el amor. Me puse mis bóxers y después mis pantalones, estaba enfrente a la cama toda deshecha cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, gire mi rostro y la vi entrar en todo su esplendor con una taza de café en la mano, me voltee para tomar mi playera y ponérmela. Escuche que asentó la taza en la mesita de la noche y con sus pequeños brazos rodeo mi cintura y apoyo su rostro en mi espalda

—No quiero que te vayas —volvió a repetir.

—Créeme, yo tampoco quiero irme —dije tomando sus manos entre la mías.

—Voy a dejar a Jacob —soltó sin decirme nada más.

Me voltee todavía con sus brazos alrededor de mí, tome su rostro entre mis manos.

— ¿Estás segura? —todavía tratando de procesar la información recibida.

— ¿No quieres? —preguntó—, sé que es más difícil para ti, pues estas casado…

—Espera, espera, espera, claro que quiero, haría cualquier cosa por ti —dije pero había algo que me aterraba: la diferencia de clases sociales—. Te amo, Bella. Pero hay algo que me aterra...

— ¿Y qué es? —preguntó

—La diferencia —dije.

— ¿Cuál diferencia?

—De clases sociales.

—Eso no es impedimento.

—Yo no podría darte la vida a la que estas acostumbrada.

—No me importa.

—No ahora —contesté.

—Ni ahora ni nunca. Edward nunca me ha gustado vivir aquí, es mucho lujo para mí. Quiero que construyamos algo de nosotros, quiero construir algo contigo. Sé que habrá momentos difíciles, mi vida nunca ha sido de esta manera, pero te amo, y eso para mí es más que suficiente, ¿lo es para ti? —dijo muy segura pero tenía que hacer la pregunta.

—Mucho más que suficiente, lo es todo —dije muy claro y sin duda en mi voz —, ¿estás segura? —volví a preguntar.

—Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida, te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Dentro de unas horas hablare con Nessie para hablar del divorcio, estoy seguro que no pondrá peros —mire nuevamente el reloj y ya eran las 3 y Jacob llegaría en media hora, ya habíamos hecho la prueba, yo me quitaba a las 2 de la mañana y Bella me había dicho que Jacob llegaba todas las noches a las 3:30 así que prolongamos las noches hasta antes de las tres para que pudiéramos platicar, pero hoy después del ejercicio ella termino prácticamente muerta que nos impidió hacerlo—. Ya son las tres no tardará en llegar.

—Tomate tu café, no quiero que te estés quedando medio dormido conduciendo.

—No es necesario, estoy acostumbrado.

—No me importa, no quiero estar con el Jesús en la boca.

—Esta bien, señorita.

Tomé el café y de verdad lo agradecí. Dejé la taza en la mesita de noche, tome su mano y con la otra me puse mi chamarra que había dejado noches atrás. Me acompaño a la puerta como cada noche. Una vez en ella, solté su mano y me voltee

— ¿A la misma hora? —pregunté.

—Sí, a las 10, no tardes.

—Nunca

Me incliné para besarla, lentamente haciéndole desear que llegara la noche, tomo entre sus dientes mis labios y los mordió con fuerza

—Me vengaré

—Ya he escuchado eso con anterioridad

—Esta vez lo cumpliré

Le di un beso y me fui, cada noche era más fácil pero estaba seguro que todo este dolor será recompensado de una manera u otra.

Mañana se cumplirían exactamente los tres meses desde que nos conocimos, ese día se hace presente cada día más, no dejo de recordarme lo afortunado que fui cuando ella hizo esa parada, estaba vestida con esa falda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Empecé a recordar ese día mientas conducía, para dirigirme a esa construcción que alguna vez llame hogar.

_…Hace tres meses…_

**_Eran las diez de la noche,_**

**_Piloteaba mi nave._**

**_Era mi taxi un Volkswagen_**

**_Del año 68._**

**_Era un día de esos malos_**

**_Donde no hubo pasaje._**

Cuando mire el reloj del taxi me di cuenta que apenas iban a dar las 10 de la noche.

—Me lleva la..., no es posible ¿que no haya nadie que necesite un maldito taxi? —me pregunté

Había sido la noche más frustrante de toda mi vida, parecía que todos habían comprado un auto pues ninguno parecía necesitar de mi servicio.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy médico frustrado, ando de taxista en las calles de Forks, Washington. Mi vida era aburrida y monótona. Estaba casado con Nessie, Vanesa para los desconocidos, pero así le digo cariño, hace 1 año podría jurar que era el amor de mi vida. Hoy simplemente no estaba tan seguro de eso. Las dudas aparecieron de golpe durante los últimos 3 meses de matrimonio.

Necesitaba despejarme, tome la avenida más transitada de la ciudad, para ver si alguien necesitaba de un taxi, un Volkswagen '68, era un modelo viejo, pero muy duradero, no me había fallado nunca.

**_Las lentejuelas de un traje,_**

**_me hicieron la parada._**

**_Era una rubia preciosa_**

**_llevaba minifalda._**

**_El escote en su espalda_**

**_llegaba justo a la gloria._**

Estaba a punto de salirme de la avenida principal cuando me hicieron una parada. No podía creer le belleza de mujer que tenía en frente mis ojos y tan sola.

Una mujer de cabello color castaño, con mechas en tonalidades rojizas. Pude ver que detrás de esos ojos rojos de llanto se colaban un par de ojos color chocolate. Y triste, una mirada triste.

Llevaba una falda negra muy corta, le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. La blusa era de lentejuelas negras, muy difícilmente pude distinguir pero se amarraba alrededor del cuello y el cuello era de hamaca.

Me estacione y cuando abrió la puerta pude ver por el retrovisor que el escote le llegaba al final de su espalda, me gustaría pasar mis labios por esa columna.

_Edward, por el amor de Dios, estas casado…, _dijo la vocecita más sensata

_El que este a dieta no le impide ver el menú…, _le contesto la voz más despreocupada y por primera vez le di la razón, estaré casado, pero no me impide reconocer la belleza de una mujer cuando la veo.

Esta mujer es la clase de mujer que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida, las cosas en mi casa no estaban nada bien, por eso veía esta mujer como la puerta a la gloria y no he dejado de pensar en esa espalda descubierta

—¿Me está escuchando? —dijo la voz femenina.

—Perdón, no la escuché

—Tome para ir a las afuera de la ciudad por favor.

—Con gusto.

—Gracias.

**_Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla._**

**_Mientras que el retrovisor decía: "¡Ve qué pantorrillas!"_**

**_Yo vi un poco más..._**

Cuando volteaba mi cabeza para confirmar la orden pude ver que, ella no era feliz. Pues el maquillaje lo tenía corrido y una de ellas de color negro resbalaba por esas hermosas mejillas color escarlata.

Mientras dirigía mi mirada a esos ojos, el retrovisor se enfoco a esas pantorrillas de mujer fatal, y pude ver lo que el retrovisor no pudo.

Tenía bien torneadas piernas, pálidas, casi blancas como la nieve. Quería enfocarme más adentro pero a pesar de estar a dieta sería una falta de respeto para esta damisela.

Esos brazos tan ligeros y chicos que estaba seguro que hacían maravillas una vez que se pongan en acción. _Basta Edward, _me reprendí yo mismo, no necesitaba ninguna voz para decir que esto estaba mal, muy mal.

**_Eran las diez con cuarenta_**

**_zigzagueaba en Reforma._**

**_Me dijo "Me llamo Norma"_**

**_mientras cruzaba la pierna._**

Cuando mire nuevamente el reloj vi que faltaban casi 20 minutos para las once, la ronda estaba muy vacía, parecía que precisamente hoy, nadie necesitaba un maldito taxi.

Encendí la radio para tratar de ignorar a la bella dama que estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí. Siempre me había caracterizado por no desperdiciar una oportunidad. Por eso me había casado, el miedo de perder a Nessie me hizo de actuar de manera imprudente sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Mi carrera como médico la deje, pues Nessie alegaba que las jornadas eran muchas y que no soportaría, así que deje la carrera como médico, desgraciadamente cuando quise retomar mi carrera había sido demasiado tarde, para tratar de reponer lo que había truncado por culpa del amor.

Nunca se lo eche en cara a Nessie, no se lo merecía. Era una excelente mujer, siempre me recibía con un abrazo, cuando yo llegaba a la casa pasadas de las 4 de la mañana. Había escogido este turno pues en Forks parecía que nadie dormía, yo lo viví y este servicio era muy demandado. En la noche llegaba cansado pero eso no me impedía hacerle el amor a mi mujer, era ella la que alegaba estar cansada, estar en sus días, que le dolía la cabeza, total que hace tres meses que no tengo… prácticamente "me tiene a dieta" no voy a mentir en algunas ocasiones he acudido a _"manuela" _y aunque no están satisfactorio ayuda sacar parte del estrés.

Estaba dando vuelta a la derecha cuando una pequeña voz se escucho atrás.

—Mi nombre es Bella —dijo la mujer. Yo muy contrariado no lograba entender.

— ¿Perdón? —dije.

—Me llamo Bella —dijo el ángel mientras cruzaba esas torneadas piernas que se han vuelto una buena vista para mi

—Edward —le contesté.

—Mucho gusto, Edward —dijo.

**_Sacó un cigarro algo extraño_**

**_de esos que te dan risa._**

**_Le ofrecí fuego de prisa_**

**_y me temblaba la mano._**

Bella... era un hermoso nombre. Estuvimos en frente del semáforo que nos marcó el alto. Ella buscaba en su bolsa algo, vi que era un cigarrillo, algo raro

— ¿Gusta un encendedor?

— ¿Tienes? —me dijo—, creo que perdí el mío.

Abrí la guantera y tome de ella el encendedor. Volteé con cuidado para ofrecerle encenderle el cigarro y la mano me estaba traicionando. Y nuestras miradas se fijaron por primera vez en la noche.

Una vez prendido el cigarrillo me volteé para dejar el encendedor en su lugar.

—Gracias

—Estoy para servirle

**_Le pregunté: "¿Por quién llora?_**

**_Y me dijo: "Por un tipo,_**

**_que se cree que por rico_**

**_puede venir a engañarme."_**

El humo invadía poco a poco el automóvil. Y entre cada bocanada soltó un suspiro. Como tratando de controlar algo en su interior.

A lo mejor iba a ser un metiche. Pero no podía soportar el silencio del automóvil

—Una disculpa si la molesto, ¿está usted bien?

— ¿Usted?, ¿tan grande me veo?

—No es por eso, si no por respeto

—No sueles hablar con los pasajeros, ¿verdad?

—No, no suelo hacerlo, pero no la veo bien, ¿está bien?

—Creo que no

— ¿Por quién llora? —y me miro por retrovisor.

—Por un tipo, un tipo que simplemente no vale la pena. De verdad este cabrón cree que por ser rico puede venir y ponerme los cuernos en mi cara, cree por ser rico puede venir a engañarme, está muy equivocado

—Si no vale la pena, ¿por qué llora?

—Es duro ver la realidad y cuando lo haces te llega sin que lo puedas controlar. Sinceramente no sé si lloró por él o por mí —yo asentí la cabeza para que continuara—. Creo que en el fondo se la respuesta, siempre es lo mismo conmigo.

**_"No caiga usted por amores,_**

**_debe de levantarse", le dije._**

**_"Cuente con un servidor_**

**_si lo que quiere es vengarse._**

**_Y me sonrió..._**

—A lo mejor me meto en donde no me llaman, pero una mujer no debe llorar y menos por un hombre, que según ella no vale la pena. No caiga usted por amores, se equivocó, sí, pero debe de levantarse —le dije.

—No sé si pueda soportar otra caída, las ultimas han sido algo dolorosas.

—La venganza, es un plato que se come frío y lento.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunto levantando las cejas.

—Bueno, quiere decir que cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse.

Y me sonrió.

—No lo había pensando de esa manera —comentó—, a lo mejor tienes razón —contestó con vehemencia.

Nunca pensé que no pudiera controlar mi gran bocota, en que estaba pensando, de verdad que eres un idiota Edward Cullen… ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?...

**_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?..._**

**_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?..._**

**_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?..._**

**_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?... Me pregunté..._**

**_Lo vi abrazando y besando_**

**_a una humilde muchacha._**

**_Es de clase muy sencilla,_**

**_lo sé por su facha._**

—Se estaban abrazando… y besando

— ¿Y está segura que era su novio?

—Completamente, se veía humilde

— ¿Quién?

—La mujer, era de clase muy baja, de clase muy sencilla, lo pude ver por la forma en la que vestía

— ¿Es importante su estatus?

—Sinceramente no, debo de confesar que me tomo por sorpresa, nunca imagine que un hombre como Jacob se fijaría en una mujer así. Jacob el todo poderoso, el que todo lo tiene. Pero creo que me equivoque. Pero no soy nadie para juzgar, además yo tampoco crecí entre autos, viajes y lujos. Todo lo que tengo me lo he ganado a pulso. No olvido de donde vengo. Mi estatus no siempre fue este.

— ¿Quiere decir que también estuvo abajo?

—Sí, por mucho tiempo —hizo el énfasis en el "mucho"—. Lo único malo de estar arriba, es que entre nosotros mismos nos comemos, no nos soportamos, los únicos temas de conversación son el dinero, sexo y como hacer más dinero. Es una constante competencia para ver quien consigue más.

—Eso pasa todos lados, también en mi mundo.

—Pero a lo mejor no son tan hipócritas como la clase de "niños bien" —hizo un señal con sus dedos.

—A lo mejor —contesté.

**_Me sonreía en el espejo_**

**_y se sentaba de lado._**

**_Yo estaba idiotizado,_**

**_con el espejo empañado._**

La conversación se hizo más amena, de pronto no había ni rastro de esa mirada triste. Había una sonrisa en su rostro. Fortuitamente le dirigía la mirada por el retrovisor la veía sonreírme.

Se sentaba de lado, y yo dirigía mi mirada esas piernas, no había dejado de pensar en ellas desde que ella se subió al automóvil.

Varias escenas pasaron por mi mente, muchas de ella consistían en estar en una cama y completamente bañados en sudor, con ella implorándome por más y yo simplemente me dejaba llevar.

Estaba completamente idiotizado, tenía que controlarme si no quiero tener una dolorosa erección, que solo podría sacar recurriendo el método tradicional: la santa mano.

**_Me dijo: "Dobla en la esquina,_**

**_iremos hasta mi casa._**

**_Después de un par de tequilas,_**

**_veremos qué es lo que pasa."_**

Estábamos llegando al final de la ciudad y yo ya no sabía hacía donde más dirigirme, hasta que ella rompió el silencio que se había formado durante los últimos minutos.

—Dobla en la esquina —comentó.

— ¿En esta a la izquierda? —asintió con la cabeza —, pero es un bosque.

—Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Está segura que es por aquí?

—Sí, iremos a mi casa.

— ¿Iremos? —pregunté dudoso.

—Si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que podía contar contigo si quiero vengarme.

—Sí, si lo dije.

—Pues muy bien, tomaremos unos tequilas y después veremos qué es lo que pasa.

— ¿Habla en serio? —dije.

— ¿Estás retirando tu oferta?

—No, claro que no

—Y hablo muy en serio

Cuando llegamos a su casa, pude ver que era una casa de tres pisos, se podría ver gran parte de la estructura desde afuera, de verdad que era una casa de ensueño.

Tallada en madera y teniendo como paisaje ese hermoso bosque que adornaba su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué no apagas el auto y subes conmigo?

—Muy bien —dije todavía shockeado por la hermosa casa.

Ella se bajó y subió unos cuantos escalones, coloque los seguros a las puertas mientras colocaba mis llaves en mi chamarra, por la zona hacia bastante frío, me sorprende que ella no llevará nada con que cubrirse, normalmente las temperaturas aquí eran muy bajas. Y hoy no es la excepción.

Entramos a la casa, y los colores eran cálidos, verdaderamente un lugar acogedor.

—Siéntete cómodo —dijo.

¿Qué me sienta cómodo?, estaba todo menos cómodo. Nunca había estado en una situación similar, yo y mi gran bocota. Sé que a lo mejor no sería una mala experiencia, pero era casado.

Nota mental: aprende a controlar tu gran boca Edward

— ¿Quieres algo para tomar? —dijo. Si va seguir con el juego que mejor manera de jugar a su manera, estoy seguro que después de esta noche, nunca más nos volveremos a ver las caras así que iba a disfrutarlo a lo máximo, a lo mejor mi conciencia no estaría tranquila pero por le menos habría disfrutado de un buen momento. Que hacia tanto que no disfrutaba.

—Según me comentaste que tomaríamos tequila —ella asintió—, ¿por qué no empezamos?

—No pierdes el tiempo

—Puedo ir más lento, si así lo prefieres

— ¿Dejamos a un lado el "usted"?

—Sería un poco raro, después de todo lo que hemos dicho, ¿no te parece?

—Muy bien, ¿Por qué no me acompañas al bar?

Me quité mi chamarra, lo coloque en el sofá mientras la seguía al mini bar que se encontraba en la casa. Tomo dos caballitos y los lleno de tequila, corto los limones y los coloco en un plato con sal.

— ¿Y por qué brindamos? —me comentó.

—Que te parece, por los encuentros fortuitos.

—Me parece.

— ¡Salud! —le dije alzando mi copa.

— ¡Salud! —me contesto.

Chocamos las copas y de una solo tirón lo tome, para después tomar un limón con sal para llevármelo a la boca, para hacer que la ardura en mi garganta no sea tan fuerte. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Estuvimos tomando y conversando, tomo la botella en su mano y nos dirigimos en frente de la chimenea y nos sentamos teniendo como respaldo los sillones

Estamos tomando más de la cuenta, hablamos de muchas cosas, de nuestro tipo de música favorita, nuestro libro y autor favorito, nuestra comida o nuestro color, parece que se impresiona saber que tocaba el piano mientras yo quede en la sorpresa total cuando me dijo que ella, en sus días de universitaria tocaba la guitarra

—Ya no sé si pueda seguir tocando —comentó entre risas.

—Lo que bien se aprende, nunca se olvida —dije tratando de controlarme, pero también estaba entre risas.

—Eso dicen —dijo se forma serena, se levantó y fue por su guitarra y estuvo tocando y lo hacía bastante bien.

—Talento escondido.

—Nadie sabe de esto.

—No te preocupes, mi boca es una tumba.

**_Para qué describir_**

**_lo que hicimos en la alfombra._**

**_Si basta con resumir_**

**_que le bese hasta la sombra,_**

**_y un poco más..._**

Creo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Ella asentó la guitarra en el sofá y se acercó a mí. Pego su frente a la mía

—No suelo hacer esto —comentó.

—Yo tampoco, pero no soy de los que obligan a una mujer, así que podemos detener esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Dije que no suelo hacerlo, no que quiero detenerme, ¿y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿Quieres detenerte?

Estuve pensando, teniendo poco más de tres meses de no tener intimidad. Bella era una mujer hermosa y decidida, sabe lo que quiere, este momento podría a ser mágico.

—No —contesté.

Solo eso faltó para que ella pegara sus labios a los míos. Fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Mis manos cobraron vida y se deslizaron alrededor de su nuca para profundizar el beso, delineé sus labios con mi lengua para después pedir permiso para entrar a su boca, lo cual ella concedió muy rápido.

Sus manos se fueron a mi camisa con botones en frente, bendita la hora en la que me lo puse, pues hacia el trabajo de ella más rápido. Deslizo la playera por mis hombros despojándome completamente de este. Mis manos deshicieron el amarre de su hermosa blusa y este cayó al frente y dejaron ver sus hermosos senos, los tome con mi mano y ella soltó un jadeo, mientras que mis labios se deslizaban a su clavícula.

La fui deslizando hacía el suelo para quedar encima de ella, pero sin colocar un gramo de peso en ella. Regrese a su rostro y pegue mi frente con la de ella. Mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban, sus manos se deslizaron en mi pantalón, se deshizo del cinturón para después desabrochar y bajar el cierre. Me levante un poco para sacarme el pantalón y quedarme en bóxers. De igual manera ella se levanto y deshizo el nudo de la blusa en la espalda para quitárselo. Dirigió sus manos al cierre trasero de su falda para bajárselo estaba a punto de quitarse la tanga de encaje negro, cuando la detuve.

—De eso me encargo yo —ella solo sonrió.

La recosté nuevamente en la alfombra, me dirigí nuevamente a sus labios, para luego viajar en medio de sus senos, ella soltó un gemido mientras sus manos se dirigían a mi muy despeinado cabello. Seguí mi camino hacia su vientre, me deslice a un lado de su tanga para tomarlo con mi boca, y empezar a bajárselo, así lo hice hasta que no aguante más.

—Lo siento —le dije.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo excitada pero al mismo tiempo una mirada de preocupación se asomo por esos bellos ojos color chocolate.

—Por esto —y le arranqué la tanga.

—Me debes una.

—Tratare de compensarlo.

Mi boca se dirigió a su entrada, ella jadeo al sentirme, empecé a succionar sus labios íntimos, levante mi rostro y metí mi dedo anular para bombear con más rapidez, el movimiento de mi mano se hizo frenético. Saque mis dedos.

—Quiero sentirte igual, quiero que te quites los bóxers y te voltees para mí —yo simplemente la obedecí, me gusta una mujer que domina y que no sea sumisa.

Me volteé, ella tomo mi miembro entre sus labios y empezó a succionarlo, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con su intimidad, esto era la gloria total, empecé a levantar mis caderas, para que ella no haga movimientos con su cabeza. Me levantaba y bajaba, cada uno de estos estaban sincronizados con mi lengua.

Era momento. Este era nuestro momento. Pase lo que pase después de esto, será muy difícil de olvidarlo.

Me levante y tome una de sus piernas y la puse en el sillón, dejando abierto su entrada, entre en ella muy lentamente. Era la gloria. Ella jadeó cuando la llené por completo.

— ¡Dios mío!, estoy en la gloria —dijo y yo solo me limite a sonreírle.

Mis movimientos eran tranquilos y lentos, quería llegar a los más profundos.

— ¡Más Edward!, más —e hice mis movimientos más rápido, ella empezó a gritar y yo a jadear, esto era estar en el paraíso total.

—Estas tan estrecha —dije—, se siente tan bien.

Salí de ella y me puse atrás de ella, mientras lentamente entraba en ella y la tomaba de la cintura, y me quede quieto, ella volteo su rostro para besarme, mientras yo le respondía, hacia mis entradas lentas y compasadas, tomo mi labio superior y los mordió.

El orgasmo ya estaba aquí y mientras me tomaba del cuello, ver su rostro, toda deshecha por las sensaciones que yo le brindaba, me impulsaba hacer mis movimientos más rápidos.

Mi mano se dirigió del abrazo donde la tenía a sus labios vaginales y empecé a hacer movimientos en círculos, ella empezó a contraer sus paredes.

Y el orgasmo llegó. Y ambos gritamos y caímos rendidos. Siendo sinceros, este había sido la mejor experiencia en años. Ella salió de mí, se dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente de mia, tomo mi mano y se lo llevo a la boca, succionando parte del líquido que había quedado en ellos. Era la escena más erótica que había visto. Cuando termino quede completamente recostado en la alfombra y ella encima de mí

—Gracias —dijo todavía tratando de controlarse—, ha sido la mejor experiencia.

—Lo mismo digo.

Y se inclinó a besarme. Poso su rostro en mi cuello y le daba pequeños besos.

Desnudos en la alfombra, ella fue por otra botella, pasearse desnuda, empezó hacer que mi mejor amigo se levantara, pero me controle.

**_"No se sienta usted tan sola,_**

**_sufro aunque no es lo mismo._**

**_Mi mujer y mi horario,_**

**_han abierto un abismo."_**

**_"Como se sufre a ambos lados_**

**_de las clases sociales,_**

**_usted sufre en su mansión,_**

**_yo sufro en los arrabales."_**

Mi vida de casado no era para nada lo que yo hubiera querido. Al principio todo había sido color de rosa, pero después del aborto de Nessie, todo se había complicado, ella no quería que la tocara, pero eso ya no importaba, le había sido infiel de mi esposa y lo peor del asunto es que no me arrepiento, pensé que aparecería cuando, esto haya terminado pero no fue así. Creo que le debo agradecer a Dios por no tener conciencia. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no la escuche llegar.

—Lo que daría por saber lo piensas —me dijo.

—En nada en especial.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

—Me gustaría decir que sí, pero la verdad es que no, no me arrepiento para nada en absoluto, ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Lo volvería hacer si se me ofrecieran la oportunidad, contigo claro —soltó una risita pero era mi turno de saber—. ¿Y tú, te arrepientes?

—En absoluto, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien, tan querida.

—Estaba pensando en Nessie.

— ¿Nessie? —pregunta con grado de duda en su mirada.

—Mi esposa —soltó un "Oh" y yo sonreí—, pero no es de la manera que crees, las cosas no están nada bien.

— ¿Cuál ha sido el problema?

—El horario de trabajo ha sido un abismo, antes no lo era, pero ahora es muy difícil encontrarla despierta, no quiero imaginar si hubiera ejercido mi carrera, hubiera terminado divorciado el primer mes de matrimonio.

— ¿Qué estudiaste?

—Soy médico frustrado —vi su rostro y mostraba natural sorpresa—, así que no te sientas sola en este pena, sufro en mi matrimonio pero no es lo mismo para mí como lo es para ti.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?, según yo cuando de verdad se ama y te lastiman el sufrimiento es el mismo.

—No hablo de esa diferencia, me refiero a que tú sufres aquí, en tu mansión mientras que yo sufro en los arrabales de mi casa.

— ¿Es importante para ti la clase social?

—Por ejemplo, tu vida según me dijiste nunca fue como esta, pero el tenerlo todo y después perderlo tan abruptamente, te hace valorar lo que verdaderamente importa, de amor nadie vive.

—A lo mejor no, pero cuando se ama se tiene el apoyo de la pareja, cuando te caigas ella estará para levantarte, que siempre podrás contar con ella. Siempre tendrás una mano amiga.

**_Me dijo: "Vente conmigo,_**

**_que sepa no estoy sola."_**

**_Se hizo en el pelo una cola,_**

**_fuimos al bar donde estaban._**

—Puede ser, pero las cosas cambian con cada decisión que tomemos, a veces esa persona decide ya no estar a tu lado para apoyarte.

—Y te quedas sola.

—Si, a veces.

— ¿Me harías un favor?

—Cualquiera.

—Ven conmigo —me dijo.

— ¿A dónde?

—Al bar, por favor, quiero que sepa que no estoy sola.

— ¿Qué vas hacer?

—Nada, solo quiero que me vea contigo.

—Que también piense que lo engañaste.

—Sí, si no quieres lo entenderé.

—No, sí. Quiero conocer al imbécil que dejo ir semejante belleza.

Y se sonrojó y eso me cautivó. Ahí entendí algo. Me había enamorado. Me había enamorado, sin buscarlo me había enamorado, por eso no sentía remordimiento. Ella subió a lo que supuse era su habitación para vestirse, yo empecé hacer lo mismo.

Cuando la vi bajar iba vestida de pantalón sastre color beige y una blusa azul marido que se amarraba en el cuello. Los zapatos eran del mismo color de la blusa. Iba con el pelo suelto, pero mientras pisaba el último escalón tomo su cabello y se hizo una cola de caballo.

De verdad que se veía bella, era de otro mundo, iba sin una gota de maquillaje y eso la hacía verse natural. Había un brillo en los ojos que no logre reconocer. Ella me miro y me sonrió, yo le respondí de la misma manera. Se acerco a mí pego su frente con la mía y me beso, nuestras lenguas entraron en una batalla campal que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder.

—No sé si pueda hacer otra vez algún día.

—Todo depende de ti —le contesté.

— ¿Te gustaría volver a repetirlo?

—Siempre y cuando tú también lo quieras.

Salimos de la casa, tomados de la mano, le abrí la puerta para que entrara al automóvil. Me dirigí a la parte del piloto, entre y le sonreí mientras miraba el retrovisor. Ya no tenía la mirada triste. Parecía otra persona.

El camino se hizo corto, a diferencia del camino de ida que se me hizo eterno.

Llegamos al bar, llamado "Del Crepúsculo al Amanecer".

**_Entramos, precisamente_**

**_él abrazaba a una chica._**

**_Mira si es grande el destino_**

**_y esta ciudad es chica._**

**_Era mi mujer..._**

—Pase lo que pase, no estás sola —le dije.

—Gracias Edward.

Entramos al bar, era bastante elegante. En todo su esplendor.

—Es él —señaló a un hombre, alto, robusto moreno y tenía el pelo corto, y efectivamente abrazaba a una mujer, estatura media, de tez blanca y cabello cobrizo como el mío. Instantáneamente quede congelado.

Era ella, mi esposa.

Era Nessie, mi mujer.

—Vamos —me dijo.

—Espera, no vayas —le dije y me miro contrariada.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿ya no quieres ir?

—No es eso.

— ¿Y entonces qué es?

—No es nada.

—Iré si no me dices que es lo que sucede —amenazó.

—Vamos afuera y te explico, por favor —ella asintió la tome su mano.

Estábamos afuera y ella cruzo los brazos.

**_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?_**

**_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?_**

**_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero,_**

**_coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?_**

**_Me pregunté..._**

—Explícame, ¿por qué no querías que me acercara?

—Porque conozco a la mujer.

—La conoces, ¿de dónde? —pregunto desesperada—. ¿Es una conocida?, ¿una amiga?

—No —agaché la mirada.

— ¿Entonces quién es? —me preguntó, levante la mirada y se encontró con la de ella.

—Es mi mujer, es Nessie.

— ¿Tu mujer?

—Sí, esa mujer que estaba abrazada de otro, es mi esposa.

—Que chico el mundo.

—Demasiado.

— ¿Te sientes bien?.

—Sí, no la culpo. El amor entre nosotros dos simplemente desapareció.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?.

— ¿Qué haremos de qué?.

—Bueno esta noche descubrí que mi novio me engañaba, tomé un taxi con un piloto, muy guapo, me hizo el amor de manera sublime y él también se enteró de que lo engañaban y nada más ni nada menos que con mi novio, no sé lo que piensas, pero yo no quiero que esto termine aquí.

—Yo tampoco, a lo mejor es muy precipitado, pero creo que me he enamorado —ella me sonrío una vez más en esta noche.

—Y yo pensé que era la única.

—No —me acerqué y la besé.

—Jacob viene todas las noches a este bar, el motivo es encontrarse con ella. Te veo mañana en la esquina donde me recogiste a las 10.

—Me parece, te llevó a tu casa.

La llevé y una vez que llegamos, salí para abrirle la puerta, le tome de la mano para facilitar su salida y me dedico una de sus sonrisas.

—Te veo mañana a las diez —le dije.

—Te estaré esperando —contestó.

Y la besé.

**_Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos,_**

**_se ven en el mismo bar..._**

**_Y la rubia para el taxi,_**

**_siempre a las diez_**

**_en el mismo... lugar._**

Había aparcado afuera de mi casa, las luces estaban apagadas. Entre sin hacer ruido con cuidado para no despertar a Nessie que ya estaba en la cama, la mire. Me había enamorado de ella, de eso no había duda. Pero simplemente no era la mujer de mi vida. A esta la había encontrado a las afueras de un bar.

Le mandé un mensaje a Bella.

"_Ya estoy en mi casa. No te preocupes. Tengo la manera correcta para hacer esto, te veo mañana, pero esta vez entraremos y hablaremos con ellos. Te amo. E.C."_

Y se lo envíe, baje a la cocina para tomar algo de agua cuando mi celular sonó.

"_Gracias por avisarme. Jacob apenas está llegando. Me parece bien, los 4 nos hemos callado mucho tiempo. Yo también te amo. B.S."_

Cuando me levante, Nessie ya se había ido a trabajar, me dejo el desayuno listo. Fui a casa de mis padres a tomar lo poco que habíamos logrado recuperar, mi muy preciado tesoro, mi Volvo. Nunca desde que lo habían recuperado lo había usado, pero no llevaría a Bella en el taxi, eso sí que no. Mi padre lucho, la vida estaba mejorando pero yo le había tomado cariño al oficio. Me quede en casa de mis padres y madre me convenció de trabajar en el hospital con mi padre, a pesar de quiebra de los Cullens, el hospital siempre se mantuvo. Así que tome la decisión de seguir con mi carrera. Comí con mis padres y hermanos y con sus respectivas parejas. Alice sabía de mi situación y se moría por conocer a Bella, ella no nos juzgaba, solo nos entendía.

Regrese a mi casa eran casi las 9 de la noche tendría que apurarme, tome mis pantalones negros para salir y me puse una playera de manta blanca, ni trate de peinarme pues sería un desastre. Salí a las 9:30 de mi casa.

Llegue 5 minutos antes de las 10 y ella ya se encontraba allá. Pude ver su cara de confusión al verme en el Volvo, cuando me baje me mira sorprendida.

—Ya le había tomado cariño a ese Volkswagen.

—No te iba llevar en ese escarabajo.

Llevaba un vestido blanco de estraple con detalles de lentejuelas en las orillas, unos zapatos mortales. La bese con cuidado para no arruinarle el maquillaje.

—Entras tu primero y después de sigo.

—Ok.

Entramos al bar y estaban abrazados y bailando, y yo me aleje de ella pero quede lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que ella les decía.

— ¿Interrumpo? —y la cara de ambos era de fotografía.

—Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto un confundido Jacob.

—Espero a alguien —contestó. Miro a Nessie—. Lo siento, no nos han presentado, soy Isabella Swan, desde hoy ex novia de él —dijo señalando a Jacob—, pero tú puedes decirme Bella.

—Vanessa, mucho gusto —dijo esta apenada se le notaba en la voz—, lo siento.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Esto.

— ¿Lo amas? —preguntó Bella, no entendía su juego.

—Sí —contestó Nessie y bajo la mirada.

—Entonces no tienes por qué avergonzarte se hacen muchas locuras por amor —capté su juego.

—Sí, pero debemos ser honestos —Jacob miraba incrédulo la escena entre esas dos mujeres.

—A lo mejor, pero no te avergüences de lo que sientes.

— ¿Y a quien esperas, Bella? —intervino el hombre.

—A un hombre.

—Espera un momento, ¿tú sabías esto?

— ¿Qué me engañabas?, si desde hace 3 meses.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —esperé con ansias su respuesta.

—Porque la noche que lo descubrí, encontré el verdadero amor.

Era el momento de entrar en acción.

—Debe ser un hombre afortunado —comentó el hombre.

—Sí, lo soy —dije mientras la mirada de Nessie era de dolor y sufrimiento—. Edward Cullen, esposo de Nessie.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Jacob a Nessie.

—Él es mi esposo.

—Qué chico es el mundo, ¿no les parece?

—Edward, lo siento.

—Lo dijo Bells y lo digo yo, no te pidas perdón por algo que no estuvo entre sus manos, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y les contamos la historia? —ambos asintieron.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que yo había reservado y les contamos la historia, no nos saltamos ningún detalle, ninguno. Ambos estaban sorprendidos pero no eran nadie para juzgar despues de todo este juego lo empezaron ellos.

Cuando estuve solo con Nessie le plantee el divorcio y dijo que no habría ningún problema. Bella me comentó que Jacob le dijo que sacaría sus cosas de su casa al parecer los 4 terminamos como amigos, iba ser difícil tratarnos pero no imposible.

Esa noche, lleve a Bella a La Push, se quito lo tacones y yo doble mis pantalones y estuvimos platicando largo y tendido, de todas las emociones, entrada la madrugada la lleve a su casa y esa noche hicimos el amor con inmensa ternura, amor y pasión y esa noche no tendría porque irme, por fin después de tres meses podría despertar con ella a mi lado.

A la semana, le notifique a Bella que empezaría a ejercer mi carrera, ella dio un brinco de la cama y me felicito, después de dos días de darle la noticia me pidió que me mudara con ella y así lo hice.

Cuando mi familia conoció Bella, la recibieron con mucho cariño. Mi madre la trato como si fuera otra hija y tanto como Alice y Rosalie congeniaron con ella. No había fin de semana que no se iban de compras.

Un mes después de irme a vivir con Bella, la sentencia de divorcio salió, tanto Nessie como yo firmamos y no hubo ningún impedimentos me deseo la suerte del mundo al igual que yo lo hice.

Una semana, después de aquello, le pedí a Bella que se casara conmigo, en el lugar donde nos conocimos, ella aceptó. Ese día nos dio la noche y toda la mañana haciendo el amor y esa locura trajo hermosas consecuencias.

Cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, los preparativos de adelantaron y nos casamos al mes de enterados.

Cuando se cumplían 10 meses de feliz matrimonio, el renombre de los Cullen había cobrado más fuerza, mi trabajo en el hospital no era tan demandante como pensé que sería. Bella estaba a días de dar a luz y eso me te extasiado. A los 4 meses nos enteramos que sería un varón. Mi primer hijo sería un varoncito.

Tanto mi hermana como mi madre se encargaron de la decoración del cuarto del niño, a Bella y a mí nos prohibieron entrar a la habitación. Bella alegaba que tenía derecho que era la madre, pero nadie le hacía caso. De Jacob y Nessie lo último supimos, fue que se mudaron a Vancouver.

Había reducido mis consultas para pasar todo el tiempo posible con Bella, esa tarde dormía la siesta abrazado de mi mujer cuando soltó un sonoro grito.

—Edward es hora.

Llegamos al hospital y mientras conducía llamaba a mis padres para que estuvieran enterados, mis suegros vivían en Miami por lo tanto llegarían semanas después.

La labor de parto duro casi 6 horas. A las 3:20 de la mañana de un muy nublado 10 de septiembre, Bella dio a luz a un niño al que nombramos Anthony Cullen Swan, peso 3.850 gramos y midió 53 cm.

Hoy después de 6 años desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, Bella yo habíamos formado una hermosa familia. En el primer cumpleaños de Tony me dijo que estaba embarazada, grite como loco, aventaba a mi hijo al aire era el hombre más feliz, por lo menos del condado de Olimpia. Y después de otros 9 meses de dulce espera, un 25 de julio, llego a este mundo Zoe Cullen Swan una hermosa niña con mis ojos y color de cabello.

Con un niño de 6 años y una niña de 4 mi vida estaba más que completa.

Esa noche quería tener a mi esposa para mí solo, así que lleve a mis hijos a casa de mis padres, ni Tony ni Zoe se quejaban, simplemente querían jugar con el tío Emmett.

Celebraría con ella que hace 8 años nos habíamos visto por primera vez, habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez, que ambos habíamos encontrado el amor, por primera vez.

La lleve al prado que habíamos descubierto un par de años atrás.

—Feliz Aniversario, amor —le dije.

—No dejo de recordarme, lo afortunada que fui cuando hice esa parada.

—Yo fui el afortunado mi amor, me has dado una familia maravillosa, eres mi compañera, mi amiga, mi confidente, la madre de mis hijos, mi esposa, mi amante, mi todo.

—Es imposible no amarte amor.

E hicimos el amor, como si fuera la primera vez, cada uno recordando todo aquello que vivimos, recordando que nuestra historia había comenzado en un taxi 8 años atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>¡PIEDAD, POR FAVOR!<strong>

**Que onda chicas, aqui les dejo este ONE SHOT. Espero que les guste mientras espero la correción del siguiente capítulo de Incondicional y la pueda subir para que la puedan disfrutar.**

**Este es mi primer LEMMON, espero que les guste y también espero que no sean duras jejejeje (ojitos tipo Alice... si?) jajajajajaja no importa toda opinión es bien recibida.**

**Este lo escribí hace como un año y medio talvez más talvez menos no estoy segura asi que disfrutenlo**

**Nos estamos leyendo - Con cariño Shell ;)**


End file.
